vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Halls of Perfection
The stunning and limitless potential of the halls of perfection, brings new understanding that will test the party's resolve and forever shatter their outlook on reality. But what the adventurers learn will do them no good if they cannot return to use it! Adventure The heroes are faced with the decision of whether to stay and fight Tormus or regroup a safe distance away and make a plan. Since there was not another artifact fragment to be found in Tormus's plane, it was decided to attempt to leave. After some trial and effort is was discovered that turning the hourglass on its side removed the party from time and space. While out of the time stream they were able to easily travel to any point in space and time. Also discovered was that turning the hourglass completely upside down would reverse the flow of time. Using the unique abilities of the hourglass the party was able to find several more unattended weapon fragments. Then they came across a fragment decades in the future that was being held by the merest husk of the once proud Azeron who lets the party know that the fragment is all that is keeping him in existance. He offers the fragment to the party to further their goals knowing that if they succeed in their task he will never have been destroyed. Once accepting the second to last artifact fragment, the party is pulled by an invisible force to the halls of perfection where they meet the All Father who is disappointed in the apparent chaos surrounding the mortals and plans to unmake them. After an interesting interaction with the All Father, a deity, and several archangels the party find themselves fighting for their lives against the powerful Azmodeus. Just when the party has apparently subdued Azmodeus with the aid of Azeron's power, the other archons return prompting the party to mass plane shift away. The party is then summoned before the All Father again for a conversation which ends in the All Father agreeing to allow the party to return to their own time and their mission. In order for the members to make the journey without aging into dust they must be made immortal. The party agrees to this transformation and is sped along their quest. Mad exp rains from the heavens. PM VictorEarly: Entering the library of perfection you see Azeron writing in a book. He looks up, At seeing you the gods mouth opens in surprise! "Such short time for life but with limitless potential! Who are you and how do you come into being? (Perception check DC 55). .PM Carl Peterson: 62 PM Carl Peterson: We've met in another time Azeron, you have guided me through many trials. PM Carl Peterson: Your book on Archaen was most enlightening. PM Carl Peterson: Just Chris as far as I know PM VictorEarly: Azeron: Oh that's interesting. I am happy you found it useful! PM tim-chiles: (highfive) PM VictorEarly: Azeron appears taken aback and faltered by the praise. PM Carl Peterson: Have you perhaps seen a section of a rod that measures about 12" long. PM VictorEarly: Azeron looks confused. "Rod" PM Carl Peterson: We are from the prime material, at least several of us are, during the time of the Emperor Saul PM VictorEarly: Azeron's eyes go wide with understanding..."The quicksilver hourglass! I guess You are with Tormus?" PM Carl Peterson: No, we oppose Tormus PM VictorEarly: I see you're hearts are kind. This is interesting PM VictorEarly: I thought you all were like him PM Carl Peterson: We stole the Hourglass from Tormus while he battled Corvintheus. PM Abraham Shryock: An aside: do we need the hourglass to find all the peices of the sword? PM VictorEarly: Azeron stands up with a jolt! "Corvintheus!" PM Carl Peterson: OOC don't think so Abe, unless they are in another space of time... PM tim-chiles: think we are done with hourglass PM Abraham Shryock: Azeron we looking for a way to save our world from despair and stole the hourglass. Knowing your wisdom would like to lock it way from him. Would it be safe from him here? PM tim-chiles: you do things wrong should always add the words "or else " at end PM Carl Peterson: Hope we are done with the Hourglass, zipping around in space and time is not my cup of tea, nothing to kill or bash, hard to find the damsels in distress to rescue and try to seduce... PM VictorEarly: Oh yes, none can enter the halls of perfection without the all fathers permission PM VictorEarly: It is very safe. He prizes it more than his Syth PM Carl Peterson: Why does the Mention of Corvintheus make you nervous? PM tim-chiles: so now to find the last piece PM tim-chiles: Could you set us in the right direction please PM VictorEarly: He is the champion of our father. Protecting tge angels as they build tge wards PM Abraham Shryock: Bullock! Have some respect for the great lord Azeron! PM VictorEarly: The last pice of what d'ashreal? PM tim-chiles: of an object to help heal the world PM tim-chiles: it is about this long(hands held out) PM VictorEarly: Azeron smiles at arckondon. "thank you, but I am use to being treated as such." PM Carl Peterson: Probaby in the time we are, there is a god, at some point that god died and his weapon was shattered, he is known in our time as the god that was, we are gathering pieces of his weapon to keep them from his so that he doesn't destroy the gods or the world as he is reawakened. PM VictorEarly: What is it made out of. The god pulls an index book off the shelf PM Carl Peterson: Can you name the gods currently in existence that influence the prime material plane? PM VictorEarly: Azeron looks horrified. "What is his name. Perhaps if you tell the all father he won't create the divine spark. That is a powerful weapon! PM VictorEarly: Primal plane? It must not be in exsisting yet. (Azeron titles a blank book: The Prime) PM VictorEarly: What are the gods you speak of? PM Carl Peterson: I list off the gods that we know of and tell him that it is none of them that threaten us and they all still influence the realms, Azerons name included. PM tim-chiles: loud PM VictorEarly: Finishing the index. "only two items hold such power you describe. The Pendent of my mother and the scythe of my father PM VictorEarly: Azeron motions for you all to sit. PM tim-chiles: (sit) PM Carl Peterson: I wonder if the scythe you speak of was stolen by the god that was, or maybe it was given to him. PM Carl Peterson: I have a seat PM VictorEarly: Please don't mind the mess.. I haven't had guests for a few centuries PM VictorEarly: Azeron starts taking notes: not sure how I can help. I only know what has happend up till now. Not the future. My father created the hourglass he could perhaps tell you about future events PM tim-chiles: well wake his ass up PM VictorEarly: Follow me then PM VictorEarly: Azeron motions for you to follow. PM Abraham Shryock: D'Ashriel, you should show some respect too. PM Abraham Shryock: Azeron, We would be greatful to learn anything that you may be able to teach us. PM Carl Peterson: I get up and follow him As you enter the main chamber on a dais sits the all father. You are all immediately overcome by divine aww. None of you are able to look directly at the All father, to keep from going blind. "Azeron, it is good to see you. I see you brought the mortals from another Time." Azeron steps forward and bows. "I appriciate every moment you spare father, I know you and the Oracle are busy." The All Father walks forward and places a firm hand on Azeron. "I am sorry We have been so busy. One century soon we will work on the next plane together! So give some thought on it." Azeron stands straighter. "No problem Father, I have to finish recording you're current work and we have Eternity so please don't rush on my behalf." "Of corse.... Eternity." The Overgod Turns away from Azeron and walks over to the party. Inspecting each of you in Turn. The Divine aura grows dimmer to the point you're no longer awestruck. "Don't be afraid mortals." Bullock gets an inquisitive look Jia'Fal gets a sorrowful look Jak gets a stern look Mal'Sil gets a sad look Arkcondon gets a glare D'Ashreal gets a raised eye brow The All Father takes a Step back. "Why we're you using the quicksilver hour glass and how did you come by it? It is not meant to be used. Damaging it would instantly destroy you and you're time. I entrusted it to Tormus why did he send you back?" Overgod looks at the party. "I am Time, the ultimate form of LAW. Every moment is an image of me. Without Time there would be CHAOS. No chaos exist or ever will... Azeron quickly moves between the party and the All Father. " We are immortal with unlimited power and they are mortal with limitless potential! They have freedom to choose what they want to spend their life doing. What is the harm in letting them. Try to save their future?!" All Father looks at Azeron. "You have purpose my son, and it fills the void for immortality, they do not and will spend their few moments with no legacy or reason to have been, I would not curse such beings such a terrible fate." Azeron clenches his fist! "They can propel our world to new heights! I can feel the power. (Motioning towards Arkcondon) The All Father looks at his son then at Arkcondon. "You feel power from this mortal?" Azeron nods, "They could be the key to our future! Mortals can help us accomplish our goals & I feel purpose because they believe in me! All father lets out a sigh, "You were created with power! I see the desire to help them in you're eyes Azeron. Arkcondon's belief in you gives you a false sense for something more. You gain no power from it. I created you with self sustaining power. You don't need them to be great." Azeron looks back at the party. "I can see what is written in their hearts it is good! Like the work you and the Oracle do. They are inspired to achieve more then they could, and actually can succeed just by believing they can!" All Father shakes his head. "I am sorry they found you son. Mortals are a future mistake I have already decided to correct." Azeron's eyes narrow, "what do you mean?" Overgod motions with a wave if his hands. "A storm is coming Azeron this time you need to be on the right side!" Azeron frowns "I don't understand?" All Father nods. "You will very soon. Until then you're soul will be in turmoil." Overgod rases his hand preparing to snap his fingers! Suddenly Azeron Blurs impossibly fast to stop his father. As quickly as he charges towards his father. Azeron's eyes suddenly glaze over and he stops moving... As still as a statue. All Father walks up to Azeron. "I beg you to reconsider. You have what is best in me, Do not fight you're purpose, I would regret you're end for all Time... As you all watch Azeron still dose not move. You're hope plummets like a stone in water. The All Father Turns back to you., after scrutinizing his sons internal battle. "Well you all may wander and live out you're lives here in peace. I am sorry my children created you just to die without purpose. Do not worry about Azeron after you're bones are dust he will see things my way. VictorEarly: The All Father holds his hand up signaling the end of the conversation. You all suddenly appear in a observation balcony. Below you see three Angels appear and stride forward to the dais. Each are gargantuan radiating with power. They bow, then rise. The all father looks down from the thrown. just above the angels eye hight. "Asmodeus Report!" The middle angel steps forward, "We have laid wast to the planes of Anuves and Celestia. My angelic hosts are preparing for the next battle." Asmodeus steps back. All Father looks to his left. "Jia'Fal Report!" The Angel on the right steps forward "My hosts are nearly complete building Mechanas according to you're specific instructions."The All father nods, "good when complete begin on Celestia." Jia'fal steps back. The All Father looks right; " Mal'Sil Report." The Angel to you're left steps forward. "Helios has been crafted to you're specifications, I humbly request you're presence to inspect my work." Mal'Sil steps back. The All Father nods in approval. "Send word to Oracle you are ready for her to shape Anuves and Celestia . Once complete Jia'fal begin building the Halls of the hallowed. Mal'Sil the Oracle desires another dragon.. One made of emerald. Asmodeus prepare you're hosts for battle, I will pull another plane into Time, as soon as I have created the bridge, Begin extermination of chaos." all three speak as one "Yes Father" Asmodeus turns his head looking at Azeron. "Is there a problem father?" The All Father leans forward. "What are you're mandates Archangels?" Asmodeus , "Remove the taint of chaos!Jia'fal, "Build the planes according to the Oracles desired plan for perfection."Mal'Sil, "Craft guardians & Seals to safe guard against chaos." The All Father's voice takes on an impatient tone. "What is the last mandate....?" As one, "Azeron, Aroura, Ambrosia, Melekus & Corvintheus are you're first creations and not our concern!" With out a Word or further delay the Archangels vanish. The all father watches Azeron for A few minutes concern on his face, Then Vanishes. XP 10,000,000 battle with archangel. 5,000,000 role playing 1,000,000 convincing the all father to give party a chance Boon of all father Divine rank: 0; bullock, Jak Archangel Template: Jia'fal , Mal'sil, D'ashreal Proxy of Azeron: Arckondon Treasure Category:Adventures